rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
Savior
Savior is a mysterious female entity who protects children time to time. She appears every time during the Earth on crisis. Her whereabout is always mysterious. Guardian Alliance has known her good deed. They have reserved the title, Guardian of Bravery for her. Appearance Savior is a girl with orange curly hair. She always appears in a aquamarine color clothing. She holds a bow. No one ever saw her face. She talks to no one. She is kind of a loner. Nothing much is known about her. She comes and goes like the wind. Background Her real name is Elinor. Savior is last member of Jack's party before he became a Guardian. She is a good friend with Jack, Author and Ariana. They went on an adventure together. Until one day, Author cast the forbidden magic to keep himself young forever. She tried to stop him from making the big mistake. The downside of the forbidden magic is that one life is sacrificed for the other one. Author sacrifice hers for his own life. They both vanish into thin air when Jack and Ariana arrive at the scene. Story After the spell, Elinor was trapped in the loop of dimensions.She woke up in a unstable realm. She observe the world through the realm. It shows her the future, past and present. She lived in neither of the time. She decided to man up and stop Author once and for all. She appeared in France. She calls herself Savior Jeanne D. Arc to save the whole France. She went to China and became the first empress and reinforce to rule that children should be protected. She again appears in Greece as War Goddess lead the Trojan war to victory. In some many time travels, she eventually stopped Max Black from killing Baby New Year. She reappeared again in the war of the Berlin wall to stop the war. Lady Chang and MIM notice this mysterious entity saving every children at war. She defeated many monsters when they try to harm the children. She is always in time as she can cross the realm anytime. At some point of the timeline, she freed Ariana from Author. Ever since, she started to track down Author. Powers and Abilities As the last member of Jack's party, she seems to be the strongest. She is a Amazon who once lived in the Underground forest. Tracking - '''As a former Amazon, she is an expert in tracking the prey. She tracks down every monster she can find and end them. '''Archery ' - '''As a former Amazon, She is shown to be an expert in archery. Her bow can shoot across realms. She is able to shoot pass the war zone and defeated the enemy general in one shot. '''Time Travel - '''This ability does not belong to her. She is only able to utilized it when in need. Downside of this skill is that she can only stay at the era for five minutes. Relationships 'Jack She and Jack go way back. She is like a big sister to him. Author She was unable to accept Author's way and decided to put a stop to his old friend. By stop, she was refering to end his life. Ariana She is always so kind and caring for her. When she saved her from the tower, she knew Ariana will be a great Guardian in the future. Baby New Year''' Baby New Year is the only one who knows Savior's identity. They become close friends. Quotes *Silence, you have commit a severe crime. *Pay for what you have done. *An eye for an eye. *Are you okay? Creation Concept Guardian Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Brave Category:Jona19992 Category:Females Category:Good Category:Guardians Category:Adults Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Fighter Category:Tomboy girl Category:No Center Category:Guardian Alliance